At That Moment
by xxInNirvanaStay
Summary: What went through the minds of people present when Hagrid came through the forest carrying Harry's body. Rated T just in case! I guess I'm a bit paranoid!
1. Ginny

At That Moment

**Chapter 1: **_**Ginny**_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'NO!'_ No, no, no! _ I couldn't think of anything except for the fact that the world had come to an end. It had stopped spinning. Because that body in Hagrid's arms could not be Harry's, so cold, so lifeless. I turned around, hoping to see someone who would tell me that I was just dreaming and that everything was alright but everyone else was just as confused, just as terrified. I kept turning my head around to see someone, anyone, who would give me a reassuring smile but there was nothing.

A little further ahead I could see Ron pulling Hermione into an embrace and letting her cry on his shoulder. He too was in shock and there were tears streaming down his face. I quickly turned my face away, feeling a sharp pain in my chest; why should they still have each other when Harry – my Harry was gone.

I frowned, feeling disgusted at myself. Why shouldn't Ron and Hermione have each other? After all weren't they part of the Trio? Didn't they help Harry in trying to end the war? Of course they deserved happiness.

But there was still a little voice at the back of my head that kept saying that it Harry who did the actual work, Harry who had to fight Voldemort in his first-year, Harry who had to face the basilisk, the dementors, the countless rumors about him being a liar, Harry who had to fight to keep Voldemort out of his head and Harry who had lost his parents at the tender age of one.

What on earth was wrong with me, I wondered trying to shake these thoughts away.

I walked pass the mess towards where Harry lay. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother walking towards me, most probably trying to stop me from seeing Harry's body but thankfully Bill stopped her. I was grateful because I really didn't want to see anybody now, not even my family –_ especially_ not my family. I didn't want any sympathy now, I just wanted Harry but he was gone. A dry sob escaped me but there were no tears. I guess I was past the point of tears by now.

As I walked I saw so many familiar bodies with their families crowded around them, to tired to keep fighting any more. I knew I should comfort them – after all they were my friends, people I loved but right now I didn't care at all. I only wanted to see Harry.

As I went closer to where Harry's body lay, there was a sudden uproar and everyone started screaming and shouting. I tried listening to what the crowd was shouting about when I saw Ron running towards me, yelling, 'He's gone! Harry's gone!'

Oh! The wave of relief that shot through me was exhilarating. Harry was not dead! I felt as if I could do just about anything now. It was amazing how my mood changed from sad, terrified and depressed to happy and confident. I felt that everything was going to be alright now and why not when I knew that Harry was still here.

A/N: So what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? I thought of doing a chapter each for a couple of people, like Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames because they'll be read and laughed at!


	2. Ron

At That Moment

**Chapter 2: **_**Ron **_

_J. A. K., _(iheartweasleytwins)_, I love you. Really, what would I do without you?_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>In all my years of knowing Harry, I never gave thought to how he'd die. I guess I always thought that he'd live forever – well for a really long time anyway. Maybe because he was Harry Potter and a hero to the wizarding world and somehow heroes never die. At least in fairy-tales they don't. But this was no fairy-tale; this was real life. And no one has ever said that life is fair or that things turn out the way you want them to.<p>

The last I saw Harry was when Voldemort made his announcement to hand over Harry. It was hard convincing Harry not to go but we finally managed it in the end. He had to realize the fact that all those people who are dying aren't dying for him or because of him; they're sacrificing their lives so that the world can be a better place without Voldemort. I thought we had finally convinced him but I guess we were wrong. I felt so stupid right now! How could I have been so blind? I, of all the people should have known Harry would do something like this. Merlin! If I hadn't been such an ass, this wouldn't have happened! Harry would still be alive and wouldn't have lost my best mate and brother.

I was fighting a bunch of Death-Eaters when I saw Harry. In Hagrid's arms, dead. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could hear people around panicking and screaming. I couldn't scream. I saw Ginny running towards Harry's body with a look on her face that made me want to comfort her. But – I couldn't. I just couldn't. I stood, rooted to the ground, unable to believe my eyes: because how could this body, this dead body, lying in Hagrid's massive arms belong to the guy I'd spent seven years with?

How could it belong to _Harry Potter_?

But it did. Just as this revelation struck me, Hermione rushed towards me. I hugged her long and hard, I squeezed the death out of her, but she didn't notice. She clung on to me, sobbing bitterly. A few tears also found their way down my cheeks. But that was all; I couldn't muster more – the shock was too much for tears. I found some comfort in the fact that Hermione was there. But it didn't – it would never – make up for Harry's loss.

Just then I noticed something strange. Harry's body – it had –

'_Disappeared_?' I heard Hermione saying in disbelief beside me.

'What the –?'

I looked around wildly, Harry was nowhere to be seen; I could see Hagrid sobbing unashamedly in his beard, unaware of anything else … and yet nobody had noticed that Harry's apparent dead body had walked off by itself.

As soon as I realised this, a whisper ran through the crowd which slowly increased to shouting. I saw Ginny noticing this, and suddenly, without another thought I dashed towards her yelling, 'He's gone! Harry's _gone_!'

I could see my relief mirrored on her face as we both stood there, smiles breaking over our faces – _Harry, my best mate, was okay._

**A/N:** Okay folks, second chapter is up. Hopefully you guys like it. Took me a bit of trouble writing it – but hey, anyone can have writer's block, right?

Anyway, please review! It kinda sucks having a hundred reads and only one review.


	3. Hermione

At That Moment

**Chapter 3: **_**Hermione **_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K.R and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>'NO! Not Harry!'<p>

Not Harry! Oh, Merlin! Please, please let this be a dream, an illusion, anything but reality. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. Oh, would this torture never end?

Tears started streaming down my face. I sobbed wildly, loudly, not caring whether anyone could hear or see me.

Just then I noticed Ginny standing still as a statue, horror and shock masking her face. She was not crying; I suppose she was past the point of tears. I rushed toward Ron, and held on to him. He patted me on my back, trying his level best to comfort me, but i could see that he was shaken badly too. I suppose to him it was like a horror movie: first Fred, then Harry. But to me the - the _death_ - of Harry was twice as big a loss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny glancing at Ron and I, an incomprehensible disentanglement of expressions masking her face. At that moment I was too confused, too perplexed to make anything out of it as the only words ringing in my mind were _Harry, Harry_ but later on I could've sworn it defined jealousy.

I turned towards Ron, and lay my head on his shoulders, letting him stroke my hair, while all the time he was also silently crying.

I was both angry and sad at the way things had turned out...

As I let my flow of confused thoughts wander, memories flashed through my mind: Harry facing Voldemort in his first year ... Harry once more defeating Voldemort in his second year and unintentionally destroying a Horcrux ... Harry learning that that traitor Pettigrew had joined Voldemort without regret ... Harry bringing Cedric's body back from the graveyard ... Harry fighting Death-Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and having to deal with the shock of Sirius dying after knowing for only a couple of months ... Harry helping Dumbledore retrieve the fake Horcrux in the cave ... Harry hunting the rest of those Horcruxes to kill a monster of a man who led him to his doom ...

Harry had been through so much, much more than any seventeen-year-old boy had to go through. He'd never had the chance to live a normal life. And now he never would!

I had run out of tears now. In my mind's eye, I pictured a lifeless Harry being put into his coffin ... I shook my head hastily to get rid of the image. I watched as Ginny approached Harry's body alone. It was just in time that I stopped myself from following her. Because, even in the midst of all this, I knew that hard as this was for me, it was so much harder for her.

Instead, I turned towards Ron, yearning for his comfort. What I least expected to find on his face was there: puzzlement and more than a hint of happiness. Suddenly, without warning, he ran towards Ginny, yelling in a gleeful voice,

'He's_ gone_! Harry's gone!'

It took me two seconds to register what Ron had said: two long-lasting seconds for it all to sink in. Then -

I will never, as long as I live, be able to describe what I was feeling at that moment. The intense relief that spread throughout my body - oh! It was wonderful! To know that your best friend, your brother's heart is still beating and that he's - _alive_! To know that he hasn't gone forever -!

It was like my heart was being threaded back into shape. The soreness was going. And the thought that Harry was alive was enough to make me run madly through the crowd, towards Harry, Ginny or no Ginny. I would do anything in my life but I could never bring myself to go through that moment when I thought I had lost Harry forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, let me get a couple of things straight. First of all, I know it's been ages since I last posted anything and I'm sorry. My excuse: school started. Secondly, I'm not going to post any more chapters till I get a couple of more reviews because I honestly don't know if you guys like the story or not. I generally don't beg like this for reviews but I'm kinda desperate here. I don't like leaving my stories incomplete but with this one I'm not so sure. If you guys want me to continue than of course for you guys I will : )

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Author's Note

Right, guys, I know I said I'd update this story but to be honest with you, I absolutely have no idea what to write next. I did write a chapter from Draco's POV but somehow it wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. Unless my damn muse comes back from holiday and I'm suddenly seized by a mad urge to update this story, it will remain 'complete'.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favourites and alerts and just stuck with me until the very end. I'm sorry to all those who were hoping that I would continue this story. Maybe someday. (_Maybe_ being the key word here.)

Massive thanks to my faithful reviewers:

**iheartweasleytwins **(Thanks for all the reviews, cousin!)

**badge123** (Thanks for the compliment!)

**EmilyLupin77** (Thanks for the amazing review!)

**Verytaleteller** (Haha, thanks!)

(Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You're the best!) **ginny**.**jal**.**harry  
><strong>

(Thanks for the brilliant reviews! I'm a huge fan!) **Callidora-Malfoy**

(Your reviews rock! So do your stories!)** MischiefManaged007**

(Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all your support!) **Hermionefan01**

The good news is that I'm currently working on a James/Lily story that I will upload as soon as I write a couple of chapters and get the flow of the story going.

Peace Out!

-_iheartsiriusblack_-

P.S.: **iheartweasleytwins** is sitting right next to me and wants me to tell you guys that she _will_ update her story "How They Got Together" ... just let her breathe for a minute. :)


End file.
